List of Flora's Outfits
Flora is the fairy of the plants and Earth, so as such many of her outfits are themed soft pink. Season 1 Dance: Formal Her formal dance outfit is a pink, floor-length dress with deep green decorations. In her hair she wears vines of the same color. Her shoes aren't visible. Dance: Casual Flora's casual dance outfit is a spring green sleeveless top with pink roses and dark green trimming, dark green pants and pink heels with a light green sarong/skirt on the pants. Sparks Suit Her Sparx Suit is the same as the rest of the girls: A dark blue jumpsuit with white-blue fur lining. Pajamas Flora's Season 1 pajamas consist of a pale blue nightgown with a pale pink underdress and slippers with the same colors. Explorer Once again, same as the rest of the girls: A typical safari-type outfit with tan boots, only with a green undershirt. A blooper occurs during this episode where the undershirt changes between green and red, sometimes within the same scene in a matter of seconds. Season 2 Camping In this outfit Flora wears an off the shoulder red top embroidered with light blue stitches and trimmed with light blue fabric, a red skirt with slits on both sides also trimmed with light blue fabric, and red and tan mule sandals. She wears her hair in pigtails. Beach Flora`s Beach outfit is a pink sleeveless top with green laces, and dark pink shorts. She wears dark pink strap heels with a flower pattern. Ski Flora's ski outfit consists of a dark green heavy winter jacket trimmed with faux fur over top of a long-sleeved lime green shirt. She wears a skirt the same color as her jacket, also trimmed with faux fur, and a pair of gray stockings, which she wears yellow boots. She wears a green turtleneck top under her outfit. Back to School In this outfit Flora wears a lime green, off-the-shoulder top trimmed with blue. On the top there is a violet flower which extends into three strands of fabric and connects to the back of the shirt. Her pants are blue, same as the trimmings on the shirt, with a lime green flower on it. She wears pink and blue/green striped sandals. Dance: Formal Coming Soon Season 3 Raincoat Her raincoat is a hot pink coat with blue buttons. She also wears pink leggings with pink flowers and a purple hat. Her shoes are pink. Eraklyon Formals Her outfit consists of a long pink gown. It has purple roses on the shoulders. She also wears three purple roses on her hair. Her shoes are not visible. Disco Coming Soon Dance Class Flora`s Dance Class Outfit is a blu shoulder top with ruffles on the side. She wears a green skirt with a pink bow and puple leggings. She also wears a purple armwear on her left arm. She wears blue ballet shoes. Her hair is up in a bun and she has plants on her hair. Pajamas Flora's Pajamas is a green nightgown with yellow laces. She also wears yellow socks. Her shoes are pink. Biker Chick Coming Soon Season 4 Winx Club Band Her band outfit is a black corset with a pink ribbon on the middle. She wears a pink sweater. She also wears hot pink skirt with a black belt. Her boots are black Love and Pet Flora's love and pet outfit consists of a pink and green long sleeved top. She wears a hot pink skirt, and a pink headband with green cat-like ears. Her shoes are purple with green heels. Exercise Flora`s exercise outfit is a light pink corset with a green bow on the middle. She wears pink leggings under a green puffy skirt. She also wears a dark pink headband and armwear. She wears green sneakers. Explorer Flora's explorer outfit is a hot pink sleeveless outfit. She also wears pale pink socks and a green hat. Her shoes are green with pink heels. Painting She wears red ties on her hair. She also wears a red top and a white apron. Her hair is in high pigtails. Cowgirl She wears a pink transparent top. She also wears a denim skirt with orange pockets and a red belt. She also wears pink and blue bracelets. Her boots are knee-length and pink. Pajamas She wears an elbow length green shirt under a pink night gown. She wears knee lenght green socks and red heels. Her hair is in pigtail buns. Travel Coming Soon Tutti Frutti Her Tutti Frutti outfit is a strawberry outfit is a pink and green shirt with matching clip and shorts with her strawberries and pink shoes. She has a basket rather than a purse with strawberries. Date Coming Soon Other Outfits Sparks Suit Flora's Sparks Suit is a light pink jumpsuit. Sparks Gown Coming Soon Snow Her snow outfit consists of a light pink long sleeved top, under a green sleeveless dress with pink pockets, buttons. She wears light pink socks with dark pink patterns. Her shoes are light blue with pink laces. Mermaid Her mermaid outfit consists of a pink bikini top with green flowers. Her tail is hot pink and ruffly. She also wears green flowers on her arm, and a golden headband with pink flowers. She has her winx wings. Ice Coming Soon Power Show Coming Soon Magic Adventure Coming Soon Pictures '' FloraMA.png|Flora's Magic Adventure Outfit FloraPS.png|Flora's Power Show Outfits FloraSG2.jpg|Flora's Sparks Gown FloraSnow.png|Flora's Snow Outfit Florasparkssuit.png|Flora's Sparks Suit Mermaidflora.png|Flora as a Mermaid Oniceflora.png|Flora's Ice Outfit '' Category:Flora Category:Clothes